mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Correspondences between Problem Sleuth and Homestuck
Many correspondences have been noted between Problem Sleuth and Homestuck. Homestuck has more depth in it, as while Problem Sleuth was more spontaneous and gags were being created mostly on the spot, Homestuck could play off those and create new ones at the same time while still maintaining a much more solid structure to the story line. *Problem Sleuth has a lot of Weird Puzzle Shit, while Homestuck has Weird plot shit. ** The differences between the two may not seem immediately apparent, but Problem Sleuth's problems were more upfront and in the face of the MSPA Reader. Coming to a solution to the Weird Puzzle Shit was not so obvious even though the obstruction was right in your face. ** Weird Plot Shit is much, much more discreet. Everything is laid out for the characters, or so it seems, until more and more stuff keeps getting added, in where you eventually stop trying to make sense of it and just call it Weird Plot Shit. *John Egbert's Dad wears Problem Sleuth's hat and Pickle Inspector's bowler hat is in his study. It is as yet unknown if Ace Dick's hat will appear. It may be one of the hats in his room, but it is difficult to determine if it is just another Problem Sleuth hat, due to their similar appearances. *There are four main characters, although one in Problem Sleuth is NOT a protagonist. *The main hero in both stories starts out as a downright bumbling fool but gradually matures into a menacing angel of destruction having the support of some rather bizarre and metaphysical powers. *Both games have alternate worlds and desert all the characters away from that reality. Returning to this reality is the goal in Problem Sleuth. In Homestuck, it is said that they will be unable to ever return home. *Characters keep popping up out of nowhere to add an almost unreasonable amount of confusion a lot of variety and awesomeness to the plot. To make things worse better, a lot of them are alternate representations of other characters. *Jack Noir looks much like Spades Slick and his henchman like Hearts Boxcar. Diamonds Droog and Clubs Deuce have not appeared yet. *As noted in the Homestuck Kids page, it is a lot like the Escaping the Office page. **Homestuck Kids demonstrates how much farther along Homestuck is in this phenomenon than Problem Sleuth is. *A veritable complete and unabridged thesaurus is needed to play both games, as words used to describe the actions and items conveyed in both games are often baffling, uncertain, or really archaic. **Go to the Strife page to get an idea of the large variety of confusing words that say exactly what they mean. *Combat is often over the top and ridiculous. This is cemented even further during Sepulchritude and is starting to show even now during the fight with the Crude Ogres in Homestuck. **With the additional equipment John now has, it's hard to say how much more absurd it's going to get. **Statistics and numbers are borderline nonsensical in their meaninglessness. The only numerical values that have some sort of significance (And even then that is still somewhat inconsistent) is the amount of Grist needed to build to Skaia. *Retrieve arms, as an ongoing gag, appear in both. Of course, this stems from the very first page created in the first adventure, Jail Break. *The STAR HEART HORSESHOE sequence was important in Problem Sleuth, and is used by Dream-Jade for her WARDROBIFIER. Category:Homestuck Category:Problem Sleuth Category:Homestuck Concepts Category:Problem Sleuth Concepts